


summary

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain





	summary

Grim jr and Minnie are staying in a train station, they find a robot called proyect 500 who wants to defeat them by "executing the nergaling extermination protocol", then junior turns into his nergaling form and fights against him, then appears Strangey,Paul and 499, strangey tells 500 to not kill the kiddos and apologizes the kids, but suddenly nergal appears as a undead version of him and brutally injures 500,after witnessing his friend injured,499 turns into Seldain 499 and beats nergal, Strangey tells to the kids that she created 500 and 499,at the end,grim jr and Minnie meets slenderbaybeh at the park.


End file.
